To Boston
by CSIBradley
Summary: tumblr anon prompt: Jane moves to another city to forget about Maura but drives all night after a phone conversation to surprise Maura in the morning, but her car breaks down halfway, luckily Maura meets her halfway while trying to surprise Jane as well


**Jane moves to another city to forget about Maura but drives all night after a phone conversation to surprise Maura in the morning, but her car breaks down halfway, luckily Maura meets her halfway while trying to surprise Jane as well**

The rare arrangement of 'J-A-N-E R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I' appeared on the illuminated screen of Maura's phone some hours ago. She had answered in a shaky breath of excitement and sadness.

The last time she had spoken to her brunette counterpart was over three years ago, after she informed the Medical Examiner that she had applied for transfer once their case paperwork was processed. Maura figured Jane had simply wanted off the case. With doleful eyes, Jane had responded with two words.

"No, Cincinnati."

Maura's heart had practically fallen out of her chest.

* * *

"J-Jane?" Maura exhaled. The same tears that had escaped her soul those years ago were now trying to break free once again.

"Maura."

The blonde gasped at the affect the detective's voice still had on her.

"Maura, I, uh, I just uh."

Maura smiled as the tears weld in her eyes. She could see Jane running a hand through her raven locks.

There was a pause.

"Hey," Jane finally said in a sigh of relief.

* * *

They talked for about an hour that evening. Neither of them digging past the idle chatter of everyday life, instead they shared what the weather had been like, how the guys were, what was new, and Bass's eating habits.

Jane had ended the phone call abruptly - HQ was calling.

"Jane wait!"

"Yeah," Jane brought the phone back to her ear, her jacket in her hand.

"It was good to hear your voice."

In a flight of panic, the blonde ended the call before Jane could respond.

* * *

Three and a half cups of coffee, a thirty-minute deliberation, and nearly eight hours of driving through the night, Jane found herself in the state of New York, some miles east of Buffalo. Chastising herself aloud, she continued to drive in an easterly direction.

"Three years Jane, three fucking years and not one day have you not thought about Maura." She looked at the speedometer. "And you thought you could run from this."

The sun rose in the sky, causing Jane to don her aviator sunglasses and a tough expression. It wasn't much longer before a gurgling noise had Jane concerned.

"Ah, jeez." She said, weary of an inevitable predicament. "Please just get me there."

Smoke erupted from under the hood.

"Perfect." Jane spat sardonically, pulling over to the shoulder of the Thruway. "Just fucking perfect."

The hiss of the steam greeted her as she stepped into the morning sun. With a vexed sigh, she popped the hood.

"Really?" She commented upon noticing the cracked radiator. She huffed once again, her hands resting on the edges of the car, her stance wide- a sight to be seen.

Pulling out her phone she called AAA and hoped something could be done quickly. Maybe this was a sign that this was a stupid idea.

Forty-five minutes later- and still no sign of her service driver- Jane got to work on her onyx standard-issued Chevy Cruze. She threw her blazer in her back seat before inspecting the damage from above and below the car. Some dirt and grease covered her white tank top as beads of perspiration formed on her tone arms. Realizing there wasn't much she could do, she stood and propped herself on the bumper of her car, aviators on and arms crossed, and waited for the service driver. A few cars passed her at blistering speeds, some heading east, others west.

* * *

Maura kept looking at her speedometer. She felt adventurous going nearly seven over. At each passing moment, all she could think about was how much closer she was to Jane. She was going to surprise her, even though she had no idea where the hell she was going. Plus, the brunette would be working, who knew how long it would be before she saw Jane. Still, Maura pressed on, the needle coming to rest 11 over the speed limit, her blue Prius zooming down the New York Thruway.

It was eight minutes later, after passing a mile marker, Maura noticed a car stalled on the opposite Thruway. As she drew closer, she could make out the features of a very tall, toned woman, with long raven locks and aviators, gesturing wildly into the air with her left hand as her right held a phone to her ear.

There was a small flutter in her stomach.

Just as quickly as Maura had come upon the woman and car, they flashed past her and ended up in her rearview mirror. Captivated with disbelief, Maura continued to look back, while her car sped forward.

"Shut the front door."

She watched as the woman and car grew smaller.

"Shut the front door!" Maura exclaimed once again.

Immediately realizing she was going the wrong direction, she began looking for a flat patch of median to cross. She bounced in her seat; anxious to find a place to turn around, excited by the fact she was going to see Jane.

"Let me turn around!" She hollered at the terrain angst-filled. A half a mile later, she got her wish.

Slowing enough to cross the grassy terrain, Maura now had to gage the on coming traffic. Impatient, she allowed three cars to pass before she peeled across the Thruway and onto the opposite shoulder.

She shook for a moment, her body humming. She took a deep breath before she gave her car some gas.

* * *

Jane heard the car decelerate behind her. Peaking in the rearview mirror as the engine died, she noted it was a blue Prius. Jolting upward, she turned in her seat. The glare on the front windshield made it impossible for her to see the driver. She squinted behind her aviators and watched in the distance as the driver door opened. A delicate heel and a head of blonde emerged into the morning light.

Jane's breath caught in her throat. Everything slowed.

She opened her door and stood in astonishment as the blonde neared.

Jane wanted to fall to her knees, so overcome with emotion. She wanted to grovel for forgiveness, to take away the pain she both knew they had, to hold the magnificent woman who lived in her dreams for the past three years in her arms and never let go... to kiss her senseless, to make up for lost time.

Her feet began to work.

They walked with restrained urgency.

"Can I get a lift?" Jane called over the traffic.

"Can you trust a stranger?" Maura teased. Jane smiled. "Where ya headed?" Maura asked drawing closer.

"To Boston."

"Yeah?" Maura asked, their bodies now just feet apart.

"Yeah," they came toe to toe.

"What's in Boston?" Maura asked.

"I hear they have delicious clam chowder," her arms wove themselves around Maura's waist. Maura smiled flirtatiously, her arms sneaking around Jane's neck.

"There's a beautiful sight to die for," Jane said, her head dipping lower, "And the city isn't bad either."

Maura smiled as she leaned in, her lips slightly parted.

The feeling of their bodies pressed together and the smooth texture of their lips was better than either of them had fantasized. The simple lip lock grew with passion, tongues exploring, lips brushing, lost in rhythm of pure adoration. Maura soon found herself pressed against the trunk of Jane's car, the kissing fierce and hands tangling in hair.

Drivers honked in good nature, congratulating and encouraging the display as they blazed passed.

It was moments before they pulled apart, smiling, foreheads touching, laughing and smiling brighter with each honk.

Maura pulled Jane closer and hushed in her ear.

"Jane, come home."

Pulling back and looking into Maura's eyes, she squeezed a little tighter.

"Gladly." And she captured the blonde's lips once again with passion.


End file.
